This invention relates to power transmission belts. In particular this invention relates to multi-ribbed power transmission belts.
Multiple ribbed belts are particularly suitable for heavy power transmission systems. Experience has shown that in a drive system using a plurality of single belts independent of one another, the cooperation of the single belts is affected by unavoidable manufacturing tolerances and wearing of the pulley grooves. As a result, the belts can lie differently in the grooves and consequently the belts tend to lead or lag behind one another. Other problems with single belts include flapping, twisting and vibration which lead to their premature destruction. A tie band interconnecting the individual belts functions to oppose the relative movements of the belts thereby coordinating their over-all behavior. Typical of this type belt are those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,404,577 to Zahn, U.S. Pat. No. 3,523,461 to Nemecek et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,564,933 to Clinkenbeard, U.S. Pat. 3,838,605 to Muller and U.S. Pat. 3,948,113 to Stork.
It is an object of this invention to provide a novel multiple ribbed belt.
It is another object of this invention to provide a method for making the multiple ribbed belt of this invention.
Other objects, aspects and advantages of the present invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art.